Bête Noire : Behind the Scenes
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: We all know what happened during that episode between Kate and Ari.And we do know what he did. What we don't know is how is he going to face his girlfriend tonight.It's not easy to face an angry special agent.Spoilers from 1x16 rationg for reactions...


**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS or it's characters... **

**A/N: This story takes place in my AU. (For more info see my profile). It contains spoilers from episode 1x16 Bête Noire . This is what happened before and after the episode... Enjoy!**

"Caitlin dear, I have to go." Ari said to Kate. She was half asleep, half awake at the moment but when she heard his voice she snapped and she opened her eyes immediately looking straight into his eyes.

"Are you going to come to NCIS today?" Kate asked. She was worried something was telling her that this was not a good idea, not good at all. Ari nodded his head

"Well be careful, Ari, please. I have a bad feeling. Something bad will happen today, I can feel that!" she said all in one breath.

"Relax sweetheart, relax please, everything will go as plan, I will go in, take the evidence, go out in the same way. Tonight we will be here, together again." Ari bend down and kissed he lips slowly. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He tried to memorize her taste, her smell. It was like flower, rose. She smelled like rose with few hinds of Lavender from her shampoo.

Kate hugged his like he was her life vest. Even if he tried to calm her she was still worried. Something felt wrong. She just couldn't tell what...

**The same night back to their apartment.**

"Bastard!" Kate screamed at her boyfriend throwing an other pillow to him.

"Caitlin, sweetheart, please stop" he tried, but more pillows came flowing to him.

"Do Not tell me to stop!" she throw the last pillow which was close to her to him " And you don't get to call me sweetheart or Caitlin!" Kate looked around and saw her book lying on the table next to her. She grab it and throw it to him

"Caitlin! Kate!" Ari tried again. He was seeing her throwing every kind of things to him and currently she had in her hands a lamb, a table lamb from the small table next t the large sofa. Ari moved to her place and took her wrist in his hand. With his other hand took the lamb from her and place it back where it should be.

"Kate sweetheart what is wrong with you?" Ari almost winched when he thought what will happen to him later. Oh yeah he was in the dog's house! That's for sure!

"What happened? You shoot Gerald and Gibbs! Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Who. They. Are!" Kate almost screamed at the last part, emphasizing on each word like it was a separate line.

"Gerald is a medical examiner's assistant and Gibbs is your boss." Ari said innocently, without really expecting what was coming next.

"Gerald Jackson is the guy Paula is dating and Leroy JETHRO Gibbs is … well you know!" Kate said with her eyes throwing flames at him

"oh!" Ari said as the realization came over him. "Is he the same Jethro, our boss Jenny, left in Paris? The man whose child she was caring?" Ari asked, his eyes were widen by fear. He had really freaked out, not only because his girlfriend had threatened to kill him repentantly, but mainly because he knew that the moment Paula and Jenny found out that he had shoot their men, they would KILL him, of course after they have torture him merciless!

"I didn't knew sweetheart! I swear!" Ari said. "This was not in the file Ziva gave me with their profiles. And why didn't you told me that before?" Ari was panicked, Panicked as hell! Kate looked at his scarred eyes and laughed. She never thought she would see her tough as nail Mossad assassinate afraid and yet the day came.

"Are you scared?" she asked as her laughing slowed down.

"Well I never really thought I would say it, but I am really sure that Jenny and Paula will torture me before they kill me painfully for what I have done. Oh! I hate my father!" Ari said as he frowned at the thought that this wall all his father's idea to get in Hamas as a mole and latter to NCIS to steal evidence. "I can't believe what I just did, Jenny will head slap me silly into the next millennium!" Ari said. Kate forgot her anger towards him and went to his side. She put her arm around his shoulders and told him "Don't worry I will tell them that both are fine. Alive and breathing and maybe I will save your sorry ass!" Kate said before she kissed him on his lips.

Yes he might be a bastard, he might have just shoot her boss and a coworker of hers, he might had held her hostage for the whole day in autopsy but she still loved him with all her heart.

He was a bad boy, but he was the bad boy that fitted perfectly on her good girl persona...

**A/N 2: I know it's just a short fluffy story, but as soon as the idea came into my mind I just couldn't get it out! I hope you like it!**


End file.
